It's a Wonderful Life
by katalia
Summary: When Katalia is transported to Middle Earth through an accident, she meets up with faimliar faces and journeys to new expeirences and troubles that will change her life forever.
1. Prologue

I own Katalia! She's mine! My own! 

No I don't own LotR or any of the characters. 

************************************** 

Chapter one 

Prologue... 

Katalia has steel blue eyes and light brown hair. She is 16, skinny, and around five feet tall. Katalia is completely obsessed with LotR. She even knows some Elvish! 

Katalia has three brothers and two sisters. She also has two nephews. She lives on this 12 acre old farm house. 

**************************************** 

Well that's it. I hope you guys will like my story. It is after all my first one. Please tell me what you think! 

Namarie, 

Katalia 


	2. Where am I?

I own Katalia and anybody else I make!  
  
No, of course I don't own lotr!  
  
********************************  
  
Chapter two  
  
Where am I?...  
  
"Katalia," called her mom, "please bring the rest of the groceries in."  
  
Katalia slowly put down The Two Towers and went to go get on her coat and shoes. Though it was in the middle of winter, Katalia didn't feel like putting on her winter coat. So she put on her poncho. After all, she thought as she put her shoes on half way, I'll only be out for a little while.  
  
When Katalia got out the door she decided to run to the car. As she was nearing the car, her shoes slipped off, she slipped on some ice and fell with a thud.  
  
Oh my head and hand hurts, she thought as she lay there with her eyes closed, I should call for help, as her mind slipped into darkness.  
  
When she awoke she was in a place she had never seen before. Instead of their driveway their was trees! Also, it was no longer night, but early morning! Where am I? What has happened she thought as she slowly got up. Then she noticed her head and her hand were throbbing and it came back to her in a flash. Her shoes came off, and she slipped. But where am I?  
  
She started running and calling for her family. She didn't know how long she ran and called for them but when she stopped, it was no longer morning but late afternoon. The sun was going down just behind the hills and she was weary and her voice was hoarse. But above all that she was hungry. So very hungry and scared. Oh God help me, she thought as she finally laid down and went to sleep.  
  
When she awoke she had and acute pain in her stomach, she was worn out, and her head and hand still hurt. But she forced herself to stand up. Maybe I will find someone today. Who can tell me where I am and give me food to return home, she thought.  
  
Well I better start walking again, she thought, as she started walking aimlessly through the woods. Wherever I am it is certainty pretty. As she looked around herself. For the forest was lovely and there were flowers, flowers she had never seen before. All so lovely and different.  
  
As she wandered around she came upon a stream. Water! She thought as she went running as fast as her worn out body would let her to the stream. She thirstily drank and washed herself. That water is the best water I've ever tasted she thought. Then she looked at herself in the water she saw that her hand and her head had started to bleed again when she washed them. There is nothing I can do about my hand. But, I can bind my head so it won't bleed anymore. Then Katalia tore her shirt and bound her head up.  
  
After she had done all this she decided she should probably start walking again. She walked for a couple more hours and then... She saw them! There was a a army of men! As she came closer and closer she saw that they wore black. There was also Elephants! She decided to ask them where she was. So she called to them.  
  
"Hello, where am I?"  
  
"You are in Ithilien of old, it was recently taken over by the dark Lord Sauron." Said one of the men.  
  
Katalia gasped. She was in Middle Earth! But how can that be?  
  
"Quick bind her! Tie up her hands with rope!"  
  
Katalia struggled but it was no use. There were many men there and she was only one. Even worse was that they had weapons and she didn't.  
  
After they had bound her, she dared to ask, "Where are you taking me?" Just then she felt a whip on her back. Ouch! That hurt she thought but only groaned out in pain.  
  
"Every time you talk you will get another whip lash across your back." Said the same man. "Sometimes you will get an answer but most of the time we won't answer you. However since you so desperately want to know, we are going to Barad-dur!" And then he laughed and evil laugh and said "Men, we start marching again! Make sure the prisoner keeps pace with us, if she doesn't you know what to do."  
  
They then started out and Katalia after a while did of course get tired but each time she fell behind she got another whiplash on the back of her legs or back. What am I going to do? Thought she as she once again got up and started running.  
  
*********************************************  
  
How was that? Please tell me how that was! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	3. Escape

I don't own Lord of the Rings! I only own Katalia!  
  
Author's note: I will have the persons thoughts in these ~.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Escape!  
  
Finally they stopped for the night. It was already dark and she still hadn't eaten anything. ~Oh! Why on earth did I shout to them!~ Katalia thought as she miserably laid down.  
  
"Bring some food to the beast!" Said the evil man who was the leader.  
  
A man came over with only a little bit of food and gave it to her. Then she sat up and ate it hungrily. As she finished she laid down again but couldn't for a long while fall asleep even thought her whole body was exhausted and hurting. She thought about Mordor. ~How had she even come to Middle Earth and why did she ever talk to those men! I wish I could just go home!~ she thought. As she finally drifted off to sleep although her dreams were horrible and she woke up once or twice.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Get up you beast" said one person who was her guard as he kicked her.  
  
Katalia wearily got up and looked around. Then her guard started to eat . But of course the "beast" only got one meal a day. So she looked on hungrily but knew if she asked for some she would just get a whip across her back. ~These men are so evil~ she thought.  
  
After they had breakfast they started out again once more. They hadn't gone more then an hour or two when suddenly arrows came down upon them! The whole army of men were surprised and confused. Just then her guard fell down dead. ~This is my chance!~ she thought. So quickly she bent down over her dead guard and with his despicable sword cut the bonds that were holding her hands. Then she put her hood on over her face so that hopefully no one would see her go. Katalia ran then, ran as fast as she could after having already gone a long ways in a couple of days and having been beat.  
  
She hadn't gotten far out of the army when she suddenly bumped into a man! He was also hooded he grabbed her by the wrists. But Katalia wrenched them free and started running again but she was weary and he soon caught up to her. As he grabbed her from behind she thought ~This is it. I've been caught again! I'll must likely be whipped at least ten times when they kill whoever it is that was attacking them. What am I going to do!~  
  
****************************************************  
  
Well how was that? I know you Probally hate me for leaving you with a cliffy! But I coudn't help myself! Oh and I'm sorry it's so short. My next one will be longer I hope. Well I hope you like it. Please review!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	4. Henneth Annun

I'm going to say this for the last time, I don't own lotr! I only own Katalia and anyone else I make!  
  
******************************************************* Chapter 4  
  
Henneth Annun...  
  
As a man shot down another Southernling, he saw a person start to run away. He drew his bow ready to shot him down too. But just as he was about to let the arrow fly, he noticed that he didn't look like the rest of them. By this time most of them had been killed. He was running straight toward him so he decided to just capture him and see who he was.  
  
As he neared he quickly went from his hiding place and jumped in front of him. The man struggled with him and got free. ~He will not go far, there are many more men here so if I don't catch him someone will.~ Just the same, he ran out after him. He soon caught up to him. ~This man can't run very fast~ he thought as he grabbed him from behind.  
  
His hood had fallen back just as he had caught him. After he had stopped struggling he look at him. He was startled to see it was no man he was holding but a girl! His grip loosened. As he looked at her terrified face. She was so small. Judging from her height he decided she was around twelve and yet her face looked older then twelve. Her back and legs were cut with many wounds. ~What is a girl doing in Ithilien? Was she their prisoner?~ he thought. **********************************************************  
  
Katalia looked up into his face her eyes full of tears and fear. She had tried to get free again, but it was no use. As she looked up into the face of her captor she was startled to find that he did not look like the men who had captured her before. He was not wearing black nor did his face look like one of them. His eyes were a bright green, they were not filled with hate like the other men. He had long dark brown hair. He was also taller and stronger then the other men that captured her.  
  
"Who are you," she asked still afraid he might be someone bad.  
  
"I am Baragon son of Barathon, soldier of Gondor."  
  
~Gondor!~ she thought. As her face soon turned to one of happiness. ~He is a good guy.~  
  
"May I asked who you are? Who have been wandering in Ithilien and been with the Southernlings?" he asked.  
  
~So that's who they were~ she thought. But she answered, "I am Katalia." Her eyes filled with tears as she said "I do not know how I came here and the Southernling took me prisoner a day ago."  
  
"If you promise not to run away Katalia I will let you go."  
  
Katalia said, "I promise you I will not run away, Baragon son of Barathon."  
  
After he had let her go he asked, "Where are you from?"  
  
Again her eyes filled with tears as she replied, "Far, far away."  
  
Baragon decided to not push her into talking anymore. He didn't like to see her upset and it was not his place to question her. That was Farimir's job.  
  
As the two walked on Katalia felt at peace. She had escaped and now she was safe. "How old are you?" she asked after they had plodded on for a couple of minutes in silence.  
  
"I'm 20." he said. "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm 16. Are you surprised," she said as she looked at him for signs of astonishment. But she found none.  
  
"No, I'm not surprised. When I took a good look at you I found that you are around the height of a twelve year old but your face looks older." he replied as he looked at her.  
  
"Why thank you! Most people think I'm so young. It annoys me that they can't see that I am older." Just then they come upon the rest of Farimir's company. The battle was now over and all the Southernlings had been killed except one. He was on a Oliphant. As they call them in Middle Earth. "Who are they," she asked as they drew nearer and nearer to the men.  
  
"This is the rest of Farimir's men. I am one of them." He replied.  
  
Farimir came up to them. He said, "Baragon! I was wondering where you had gone. But who is this young lady?"  
  
"Her name is Katalia. I saw her leave the Southernlings and decided to get her. She says she was their prisoner and judging by her face and her back and legs, I believe she is telling the truth."  
  
"I too, believe she is telling the truth but, she will have to come with us and I will have to question her."  
  
"Question on Lord Farimir. I will answer all your questions." Katalia said.  
  
"I will question you all in good time my lady. But right now I can't I must question these two Hobbits first. Don't worry, I do not believe you are a bad person. It is my duty to question so question I must."  
  
"Go ahead and question them. Just one thing," Katalia said.  
  
"What is it?" asked Farimir.  
  
"Don't call me lady. Please!"  
  
"As you wish Katalia." He a an amused expression on. "Baragon go dress her wounds while I talk to the Hobbits I shoudn't be too long and then after I talk to Katalia we will go to Henneth Annun."  
  
"Yes my lord." Baragon said.  
  
He led her to a tree and started to dress her wounds. As he was dressing them he asked, "What do you think of Ithilien?"  
  
"I think it is beautiful." she replied.  
  
"You know it was taken over by HIM don't you?"  
  
"Yes but it still is resisting his command to wither and grow ugly."  
  
"Yes it is. It has only been taken for a couple of years now. I remember when it was still ours. It was even fairer then it is right now."  
  
"Do you think we will win this war Baragon?" She asked for although she had read the books, she, for some reason, didn't remember what happened.  
  
He stopped dressing her wounds for a second as he looked toward Mordor. His eyes were sad as he replied, "I don't know. I hope so. For if we lose, all good and beautiful things will be lost."  
  
"I hope we win." Katalia said as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Now, now don't worry" he said as he finished dressing her wounds. "All will come out as it should in the end."  
  
"But what if it doesn't?" Katalia asked as her tears started falling freely.  
  
Baragon held her close for a moment and said, "No crying. He hasn't taken over yet has he? Be happy all is not lost."  
  
As she stopped crying she looked into his tender bright green eyes. She liked him, even though she had only met him that day. He was so kind. She whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"No problem" he said as he let her go. Then in a teasing tone he added, "Don't you think that I have sisters who cry? It seems that all girls cry too much."  
  
"Oh you meany!" she replied. "It's not like boys don't ever cry." she said in the same voice he had used.  
  
"When have you ever seen a boy cry?"  
  
Katalia was silent for a while. Finally she replied in a much saddened tone, "My brother had to fight to hold back the tears when he said his speech to all of us the night before they got married." She had to fight to hold back the tears when she said that. ~My family. Will I ever see them again?~ she thought.  
  
He sensing that she was very sad was going to change the topic, when Farimir came back.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Well how did you guys like it? I think it's the longest chapter I've written. Well review!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	5. Making New Friends

I only own Katalia and Baragon!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Making New Friends...  
  
"Hello again." said Farimir. "Now to start the questions, where do you come from?"  
  
Katalia told him everything he wanted to know. It was late in the afternoon when they stopped talking. Farimir had decided that Frodo, Sam, and Katalia were friends, but if they ever went to Gondor they would have to see Denethor.  
  
"Please come with us to Henneth Annun Katalia." said Farimir. "The hobbits are coming and seeing as you don't know how you got here and you don't have anywhere to go, you may come for the time being."  
  
"Thank you, I will." replied Katalia enthusiastically.  
  
"Men we must get moving now."  
  
Katalia went and walked over to Baragon. "Baragon how long is it to Henneth Annun from here?" asked Katalia.  
  
"Oh, we should get there by dinner time." he said.  
  
"Okay. Where are we going after tonight?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know about you, but I am going to Osgiliath with Farimir. You probably won't be able to come since your a girl." replied Baragon.  
  
"What! Girls can fight! Anyhow where else am I supposed to go if not with you guys?"  
  
Baragon's eyebrows went up when she said that. "Fighting isn't easy Katalia. But you're right. I don't know where you will go. Farimir will decide whether or not to take you to Gondor."  
  
"How come men always think women aren't strong." retorted Katalia.  
  
"Because it's true most women are not as strong as men." replied Baragon.  
  
"Well maybe most women aren't. But that doesn't mean that I can not fight!" said Katalia. "Besides if Farimir doesn't take me I'll follow after you all."  
  
This playful bickering could have gone on for hours if they hadn't come up to the part where all strangers were to be blindfolded. Farimir called out, "Blind fold their eyes so they can't see. But make sure it doesn't discomfort them." Immediately two men come to bind the hobbits eyes. While Baragon bound her eyes.  
  
"Don't worry." he said. "It's only an hour or so more. I'll guide you so you won't fall."  
  
"It's all right with me. I know it is your law that no one who is not from Gondor is allowed to know the way to Henneth Annun." Katalia said.  
  
So they journeyed on sometimes talking and other times in silence. He always guided her so she would not fall. Then they finally came upon Henneth Annun.  
  
"Let them see." said Farimir and immediately the blind folds were taken off.  
  
Once they were all in, Farimir came up to Katalia and said, "Rest, dinner will be soon."  
  
"Where should I sleep?" Katalia asked. She was so exhausted.  
  
"Over there." He pointed to a low bed at one of the corners.  
  
"Thank you." Katalia replied as she walked over to the bed and immediately fell asleep.  
  
Katalia woke to someone calling her name. When she looked up she saw Baragon leaning over her. For a second after she had wakened up she didn't know where she was. Then she remembered.  
  
"Katalia, did you sleep well?" asked Baragon.  
  
"Yes I did." said Katalia.  
  
"These are for you." He said as he handed her some clothes he had in his hand.  
  
"Thank you." Katalia said.  
  
"I know there going to be huge on you but you can roll them up and it will be better then the clothes your wearing right now." he said.  
  
Katalia looked down at her clothes they were dirty and had many rips. "Thank you again. There perfect." She looked around for a place to go where she couldn't be seen.  
  
Baragon saw her look around and pointed to a place where she could go. "Once your done, come to dinner." he said.  
  
"Okay!" Katalia said. She was so hungry! She hadn't eaten since yesterday night. Once she was done she looked at herself. ~They're so big!~ Even when she had rolled everything up they still didn't fit right. ~Oh well, they will do.~  
  
When she came out they were all sitting on barrels. She looked around for an empty one. There was one in between a hobbit and Baragon. So she took it. They soon started eating. But dinner didn't get very far before the hobbits started talking to her.  
  
"Who are you?" The smaller one asked.  
  
"My name is Katalia."  
  
"Hello Katalia. My name is Samwise Gamgee."  
  
"Well hello, Sam."  
  
"This is Frodo Baggins." Sam said.  
  
"Hello Katalia." Frodo replied.  
  
She replied, "Mae Govannen Frodo."  
  
Baragon, Sam, and Frodo looked in wonderment at Katalia.  
  
"Was that Elvish?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
After she had said that, there was no peace. They all wanted to know what words she knew. So she started off.  
  
"Namarie."  
  
"What does that mean?" asked Baragon.  
  
"It means Farewell."  
  
"Can you teach me elvish?" asked Baragon. "I have always wanted to learn elvish."  
  
"Sure." Katalia replied.  
  
So the conversation went on for a long while. In fact it lasted long after dinner had ended. By this time, they had talked about a good deal of different things. The hobbits had told them all about the Shire. But as all good things do, it finally came to an end.  
  
"Man du, Baragon." (Good night) Katalia said.  
  
"Man du, Katalia." replied Baragon.  
  
"Will Farimir decide whether or not I am to go with him tomorrow?" asked Katalia.  
  
"Yes he will. Because we are leaving for Osgiliath tomorrow."  
  
"Do you think he will let me come?" Katalia asked.  
  
"Probably. After all, you can not stay here and you won't be able to go with Frodo and Sam." Baragon replied.  
  
"Well man du again Baragon."  
  
"Man du."  
  
*************************************************  
  
Well how did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! I need reviews. Otherwise I will not do the next chapter. Thank you all my wonderful reviewers! Well I hope you liked it.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	6. The Road to Osgiliath

Disclaimer: What do you think? You must be dumb if you think I own J.R.R. Tolkiens books. I only own Katalia, Baragon, and anyone else I make. No touchy! Authors note: Thanks for the reviews everyone! You made my day! *********************************************************** Chapter 6 The road to Osgiliath...  
  
Katalia awoke to Baragon's deep voice. "Katalia, wake up." She slowly sat up. It always took her a long time to awake. ~I need to get used to waking up early.~ "Baragon, what time is it?" she asked. "Just after daybreak." "When are we going?" "In an hour. We are going to have breakfast first and you need to ask Captain Faramir's permission to journey with us." Baragon replied. "Well, where is he? Maybe I can talk to him now." "He is with Frodo and Sam. I will bring him over to you." "Hannon le." (Thank you) Katalia said. Baragon smiled as he turned to go. She was so cheerful this morning. ~I wonder if Captain Faramir will allow her to come with us.~ "Captain Faramir, Katalia would like to speak with you." "Thank you Baragon." Faramir walked over to where Katalia was. "Good morning Katalia. Did you rest well?" "Yes, thank you Lord Faramir. I wanted to know if I was going to Gondor with you." Katalia said. "I have thought about it Katalia, and have decided that you may go wherever you wish. But, if it looks like there is going to be a battle, you will go to Minas Tirith accompanied by one of my men." "I want to go to Osgiliath." said Katalia. ~I will find a way to stay and fight if there is a battle. But, there it is no use to argue about me fighting. No one will allow a woman to fight.~ "Very well. Get ready to leave. I must be going now." said Faramir. ******************************************  
After they had had breakfast, Frodo, Sam, Gollum, and Katalia were blind folded and led out of Henneth Anunn. After a distance, the blind folds were taken off. Frodo and Sam came to where Katalia and Baragon were standing. Frodo said, "Katalia, we must be going on our different paths now. I hope to meet you again someday. When the suns shines and there is peace. Sam and I could show you the Shire." "Oh yes. I think you would love the Shire. Well farewell Katalia." Katalia smiled. She loved these Hobbits. They were so cheerful, even though she had only just met them, they seemed like old friends now. She bent down and hugged them both. "I would love to visit the Shire when I have the chance. Namarie, dear hobbits." Sam and Frodo both said farewell, then they left. Once the Hobbits and Gollum had gone, it was time for them to head to Osgiliath. Baragon looked at Katalia. "I will try to find you a horse to ride." Baragon said. Katalia looked down at the ground. Her face was turning red. "Baragon, I think I will walk." "Why?" "Because," her face turning more red. "I don't know how to ride a horse." Katalia replied. Baragon looked down at her. "You don't know how to ride a horse?" "No, I don't." Katalia replied, her face blushing a deeper red than before as she looked up into his astonished face. "Well, you can ride in front of me. I will teach you how to ride." "Thank you!" Katalia exclaimed, he held out his hand and pulled her up. So they started off, Baragon showing Katalia the basics of riding as they rode on. They talked most of the time or just rode in silence. Later that day, Baragon asked, "Katalia, do you have any brothers or sisters? If so, what are their names?" "Yes I have three brothers and two sisters. Don is the oldest, he is married to Anne. They have two children named Ryan and Lawrence. Then there is Mary. She is nineteen. After Mary, it's Marcus. He is seventeen. Heather is my younger sister. She is thirteen. Leonardo is the youngest, he just recently turned ten." As she was saying all this her eyes filled with tears. She looked down, ~I'm not going to cry.~ she thought. If she had gone on any further though, she would have. Baragon sensed she really missed them so he started to talk about his family. "I have two sisters and one brother. Let me start with the youngest. Laurelin is three years old. Next is Baranon. He is five. Then comes Telperion. She is thirteen. She is very ill right now." Katalia leaned back so she could look at Baragon. His eyes were full of sadness. "I'm sorry. Will she recover?" "Only time will tell. You two would like each other." "Oh, why is that?" "Because she would fight too. She wants to help to defeat the one who is not named." ~I will show them. I will show them women aren't weak, what women are made of.~ Once they had finally stopped for the night, Katalia's body ached. Her back hurt and she was tired. "You are tired aren't you?" said Baragon. Katalia nodded. "Your back hurts too. Doesn't it?" Katalia looked at him, her blue eyes flashing. "I'm fine. I just need sleep." "No your not fine. I will let you sleep as soon as I dress your wounds." "Couldn't I just go to sleep now?" Her mind was racing with thoughts of home. All the nights spent at home with her family. All she wanted was to be alone and go to sleep. "Not until I dress those wounds." "All right. Dress them if you want." As Baragon worked on her back, all Katalia could think about was her home. She remembered all the nights spent with her family, playing games or watching a movie. ~I don't want to think of home. It will just make me unhappy. Maybe I will be sent back someday.~ With that final thought in her mind she fell into a peaceful sleep. When Baragon had finished Katalia was sleeping. He picked her up in his muscular arms. ~She looks like a sleeping child. She is so small.~ he smiled, ~And fiery.~ He thought as he brought her into a tent and laid her down gently. Then rising, he walked out. ***************************************************************** I hope you guys like this chapter. Thank you again for the reviews! Also, a special thanks to my beta reader, Elessar*Lover. Thanks for beta reading this chapter! Namarie, Katalia 


	7. Osgilaith

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it... I don't own any of  
  
J.R.R. Tolkien's books!  
  
I hope everyone likes this chapter and you guys better review or else  
  
I will do something horrible!  
  
**************************************************  
  
Chapter seven...  
  
Osgiliath  
  
The next day they set out bright and early again. It was much like  
  
yesterday. By late afternoon, they had reached Osgilaith.  
  
"This is Osgilaith, do you like it?" asked Baragon.  
  
"It's very beaten down." Katalia said.  
  
"That's because we just recently reclaimed it from the orcs." said  
  
Baragon.  
  
Katalia's gaze shifted to a great white city across the wide field  
  
from them. "Baragon what place is that?" she asked.  
  
"That is Minas Tirith. We will journey there tomorrow." Baragon  
  
replied. It was beautiful, tall gleaming white walls of stone nestled  
  
into the mountain. On the tallest peak was a single flag, which bore  
  
the tree of Gondor. It blew proudly in the evening breeze.  
  
Just then someone shouted, "Nazgul!" Immediately Baragon grabbed  
  
Katalia's arm and dragged her to a safe corner, hidden from any Orcs.  
  
"Stay here." Baragon commanded  
  
"What if I don't?" Katalia asked hotly.  
  
Baragon eyes were stern as he looked down at her, he responded, "You  
  
wouldn't come out if you had no weapons."  
  
"Well you wouldn't leave me here weapon less would you? An orc might  
  
attack me." Katalia replied.  
  
Baragon looked up at the sky, and sighed. Then he looked at her,  
  
into those blue eyes. He couldn't let her fight and yet she left him  
  
with no other choice. "You won." Baragon said. "There is a store room  
  
up those stairs, you should be able to find some weapons. Be quick."  
  
"Hannon le." Katalia said as she ran up the stairs. She soon found  
  
what she was looking for. Katalia grabbed a sword, bow and arrows,  
  
and a leather jerking. She put everything on as she ran down the  
  
stairs to where Baragon was fighting the orcs. After they had been  
  
fighting for awhile Baragon said, "Where in Middle Earth did you  
  
learn how to fight!"  
  
Katalia smiled, "I do have three brothers you know. I'm used to  
  
fighting. Am I good?"  
  
"Your quite skilled for a girl." he said teasingly.  
  
Just then, Faramir noticed them, "Baragon, bring Katalia to Minas  
  
Tirith!" he shouted.  
  
"Katalia, come with me." Baragon said, doubting she would abey the  
  
command.  
  
"I'm staying here!" replied Katalia.  
  
"Do I have to carry you off?" asked Baragon.  
  
"You wouldn't do such a thing. I'd squiggle and squirm my way our  
  
and run. Just like I did when we first met. The only difference is I  
  
was tired and weak then and I am strong now. So I would put up more  
  
of a fight. Besides, while you would be trying to get me on a horse,  
  
and orc could shoot us both." Katalia answered.  
  
It looked like Katalia was going to win again when Baragon thought of  
  
something. "We're both going to get in trouble if you don't come  
  
with me. A soldier follows orders." Baragon said. "Lord Denethor might  
  
not approve of you if you do not follow orders."  
  
Katalia knew she had been beaten. "You win this time. Let's go."  
  
As they startd to run to his horse he said, "You are mad at me for  
  
making you leave aren't you."  
  
"Yes! All I wanted to do is show everyone women can fight and no one  
  
will even allow me." Katalia pouted.  
  
"No one wants you to get hurt that's why." Baragon replied. "Here,  
  
now we can go."  
  
"I hate you." Katalia said as he helped her on to his horse and got  
  
on himself.  
  
"Well, what did I do to deserve that?" asked Baragon.  
  
"For making me leave."  
  
Baragon rolled his eyes and said, "Katalia, I have to follow orders.  
  
Besides that, It is for your own good. You have proven that you can  
  
fight, you've proven your skill. You don't need to stay longer and  
  
risk getting killed."  
  
She sighed in defeat. Her eyes closed, no matter how much she didn't  
  
want to show  
  
it, the fight hard worn her out. It was in the afternoon when they  
  
had started fighting and now it must have been at least a couple  
  
hours after supper. Baragon must have noticed she was tired, for he  
  
said, "Katalia just go to sleep. We will be at Minas Tirith before  
  
in a few hours."  
  
Katalia glared at him. "I don't wan't to go to sleep."  
  
"Yes you do. You are tired and you don't want to show it because you  
  
think it will make you seem weak. But, believe me, everyone is tired  
  
after they have been fighting for hours."  
  
She glanced at him, then silently leaned against his chest, and almost  
  
instantly fell  
  
asleep.  
  
When Katalia next awoke, they had entered Minas Tirith. "Baragon,  
  
are we there?"  
  
"Yes. Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Yes it is. But Baragon, where am I going to stay?"  
  
"I don't know. But it looks like they are retreating, Lord Faramir  
  
will put you somewhere for the night. See, you wouldn't have been  
  
able to stay much longer anyways."  
  
Katalia was silent for a moment, thinking, then she said, "Baragon,  
  
how tall is Telperion?" "She is about your hight maybe a little taller, why?"  
  
"I was wondering, could I borrow a dress from her to wear when I meet  
  
Lord Denethor?"  
  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. I will bring it over tomorrow  
  
morning." said Baragon.  
  
"Thank you." Katalia said.  
  
Once Faramir had come, he showed Katalia a room where she could spend  
  
the night. "Thank you." Katalia said.  
  
"Your welcome. My father will see you in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good night." said Faramir  
  
"Good night." replied Katalia.  
  
***************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. Since I did another chapter, do  
  
you see that button at the bottom? Press it and review! Thanks again  
  
to my beta reader Elessar*Lover. Now I have to go watch the Super  
  
Bowl. Go Patriots!  
  
Namarie, 


	8. Minas Tirith

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings! What do I have to do to  
  
get it through your head?  
  
I own everyone I make up (obviously.)  
  
Authors note: Another chapter for you all. I hope you enjoy it. But a  
  
warning, my next chapter is going to be evil! Thanks to everyone who  
  
has reviewed my story. You made my day!  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Minas Tirith...  
  
When Katalia awoke, it was daylight already, the sun shining in the East window. A women came into her room carrying a tray of food. "Good morning miss." Said the woman as she laid down the tray on a table. "Did you have a good sleep? My name is Helluin."  
  
"Yes, thank you. I'm Katalia."  
  
"Hello Katalia. Lord Faramir sent me here. I here you are going to meet Lord Denethor today. Do you have a dress to wear?"  
  
"I'm am borrowing one to wear today. But no, technically I don't have any dresses."  
  
"That won't do, you being off to see Lord Denethor and all." She paused, "Tell you what, how would you like it if I were to give you some dresses to wear everyday? My daughter is a little taller than you. I could give you her old dresses she's outgrown most of them anyway."  
  
"Thank you. That will be wonderful."  
  
"They'll do till I can make you some proper clothes, I'll send someone to bring them by later today."  
  
"Thanks again." Katalia said as Helluin left the room.  
  
After she had eaten breakfast, Baragon came. "Good morning." said Katalia cheerfully, her stomach pleasantly full.  
  
"Same to you, I've brought a dress." Katalia rose and Baragon laid everything in her arms. Katalia looked at the dress gasping as she did, it was so beautiful. Dark blue in color with silver embroidery on the end of the sleeves and dress, the sleeves were large at the ends. For her waist there was also a belt, colored silver with sapphires embedded into it.  
  
"Do you like it?" Baragon asked.  
  
"It's so beautiful. Does your sister always wear dresses like these?" asked Katalia.  
  
Baragon chuckled. "No. Hers are usually plainer. But, they do have one or two dresses like this. Our cousin is Lady Eowyn of Rohan and she like spoiling them with dresses." Katalia slipped into the bathroom that was located right next door.  
  
"How are you related to her?" she asked through the door.  
  
"She mother was my mother's sister."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Baragon was silent for a moment, "She died half a year ago." he said softly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." replied Katalia, she stepped out of the room, her hands self-consciously fiddling with the trim. "Do I look all right?"  
  
Baragon was starring at her, she took his breath away. Her hair was down and fell in waves around her shoulders. Her eyes looked even bluer then ever. "You look wonderful, a true lady of Gondor." he took a few steps over to her. "Oh, and this is for you too, to complete the outfit of course." said Baragon as he held out a necklace. "It was my mothers she gave it to me. I'd like you to have it."  
  
"Thank you so much." she replied with awe as she fastened it around her neck. The necklace was beautiful. It bore a single charm, a flower with sapphires for the petals, and opal center, and had two green leaves.  
  
"When are you going to see Lord Denethor?" asked Baragon as he picked up a stray biscuit from her breakfast trey, munching on it hungrily.  
  
"In the early afternoon. Baragon." She looked in the mirror once more, admiring her attire, Her gaze caught sight of the city outside the window. "Can you show me around the city?  
  
Please?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure." he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Baragon showed her the sites of the city, traveling on all seven levels of the White City. The time passed by quickly. It seemed like no time at all when Katalia had to go to see Denethor. As they got closer Katalia became more and more nervous. She started to sweat. When they got there, Baragon looked down at her. He sensed nervousness so he took her hand and squeezed it and said, "You'll be fine. I'll see you at your room in an hour and a half. Then I can show you the rest of the sights."  
  
"What if he thinks I'm an enemy?" she asked, her eyes strayed to the heavy wooden door.  
  
"He won't. I'm sure he'll be just as charmed with you as I am. Don't worry, just go."  
  
"All right." Katalia said, she reluctantly released his hand and walked into the room. She saw people at the other end of the room. One was Faramir, another was a hobbit, then there was an old man who had a staff, and in a stone chair nearby was seated a man, she figured he must be Denethor. Katalia approached slowly. She was blushing all over, she could feel the blood rush to her face. When she stood before them, Faramir introduced her to everybody. Then Denethor started questioning her. He asked her about her home. She didn't want to answer where she came from they most likely wouldn't believe her. Denethor wore a haughty look as he looked down upon her, she twirled a stray piece of her hair. Gandalf spoke up. "Denethor, stop questioning the poor girl about her home. She misses her family, can't you see that? Also if being a prisoner of  
  
the southernlings isn't enough evidence for you, it certainly is enough for me!"  
  
Denethor just stared at him before returning his gaze to Katalia, "I hear you were fighting. My son should never have allowed a lady to fight." he said as he shot a glance at Faramir. She didn't want Faramir to get in trouble. All of a sudden she knelt and said, "Faramir did not know I was fighting. Please do not blame him. I wanted to fight and consider me a friend of Gondor. I promise to do you bidding no matter what. The only thing I will have the right not to is if you or anybody else is asking me anything about my home. It makes me upset to think and talk about home."  
  
Denethor looked at her in surprise, replying hesitantly, "Well then, Lady Katalia, you are  
  
dismissed. I name you friend of Gondor and my first command to you shall be, that, as long as I live, you will not fight in another battle."  
  
Katalia looked up at him relieved. He approved of her. But she was also angry that she seemed to have proved nothing and that she couldn't prove anything. When she got back to her room, Baragon was there, sitting on her bed. Laying on a chair were some more dresses.  
  
"Baragon! He approved of me!" Katalia shouted happily.  
  
"I told you he would." Baragon smiled, he patted his knee, then rose. "Would you like to meet my family Katalia?"  
  
"Id love to." Katalia replied, they left the room and began walking through the streets.  
  
They walked for a little stretch when a voice called, "Is that my 18 year old nephew?"  
  
Katalia looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Eighteen?"  
  
Baragon smiled and said, "I was teasing you when I said I was twenty. I didn't expect you to believe me!"  
  
Just then a middle aged woman came out. "Baragon! I knew it was you!" said she as she hugged him, pulling away she squeezed his hand, her gaze fell upon Katalia. . She grinned mischievously, "But who is this, my dear nephew, a maiden fair?"  
  
Baragon blushed a light shade of red before answering, "Aunt Sevein, this is Katalia. She's is the one we took from the Southernlings in Ithilien."  
  
Aunt Sevein smiled and said, "Greetings Katalia."  
  
"Hello Lady Sevein." said Katalia.  
  
"You can just call me Aunt Sevein like everybody else." replied the woman with a jovial laugh.  
  
Two children came running toward. "Baragon help me! Baranon is trying to get me!" Screeched girl she looked to be around two or three. She and blond, curly hair and the same color green eyes as Baragon.  
  
Baragon picked her up in his arms and said, "Laurelin I want you to meet Katalia."  
  
"Hello Katalia." said the little girl. Aunt Sevein ushered them inside where upon entering a little boy said, "I'm Baranon."  
  
"Hi." Katalia said, taking the boy's outstretched hand in a firm shake.  
  
"Would you like to play with us?" asked Baranon, his dark eyes shining.  
  
"Sure. What are you guys playing?"  
  
"Guys?" said everyone.  
  
"Never mind." she muttered.  
  
"We're throwing a ball around. Come, let's go play!" shouted Baranon.  
  
"Okay." She said as she and Baragon were practically dragged outside. After they had been playing ball for an hour and a half or so, they came back in.  
  
"Forgive me, but I'm sire you'd like to meet Telperion?" Baragon asked.  
  
She nodded, the games had taken her breath away.  
  
"Come on, she's in here." he said as he lead her to a room. The door opened into a spacious room, furnished lightly with a small chest and a bed. Laying in the bed was a pale girl, with looks similar to that of her brother. For one so ill, she had a pleasant smile, and inviting eyes, they sparkled with excitement.  
  
"Telperion, this is Katalia." Baragon said, they walked over to the  
  
bed.  
  
Telperion smiled and said, "Welcome to my domain." she said, her slender hand gesturing to the room. "I hear you were in the battle at Osgiliath but my brother made you leave."  
  
Baragon left the room he didn't want to hear this again. Katalia and Telperion talked for at least an hour or so about all different sorts of things, they got along right away. A knock was heard at the door, it was Baragon.  
  
"Ladies?" he peeked his head in.  
  
"Baragon, what are we having for dinner?" Katalia asked.  
  
"Dinner! You have the wrong meal. I think you mean supper." Baragon said.  
  
Katalia blushed, "Sorry."  
  
After supper, Baragon had to leave for a little while. "I'll be back in an hour or so." he then walked out of the room.  
  
Katalia spent that hour with Baranon and Laurelin. She also talked to Aunt Sevein and his father when he came home. When Baragon came back, after conversing with his Aunt, he turned to Katalia and said, "Katalia, I haven't showed you the gardens yet. Would you like to see them?" Baragon asked.  
  
"All right." Katalia said, she rose from the table and he draped a brown cloak over her shoulders.  
  
Once they had said their good byes, they headed off. "Come Katalia." said Baragon as he took her hand and raced off in the direction of the gardens.  
  
"Baragon! I'm in a dress I can't run!" Katalia shouted.  
  
His pace slowed, he looked back sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot."  
  
"That's why it's so much easier to wear pants." grumbled Katalia.  
  
Darkness had settled, and the moon reflected on the fountains and flowers. Baragon stopped, looking at her in the moon's light. She looked so beautiful. "You don't like wearing dresses?"  
  
"I like dresses. It's just you can do so much more things in pants." she paused, her eyes taking in the sight around her. "It's so beautiful here!"  
  
"I know, I like to steal away here sometimes, just to watch the life in this garden."  
  
They walked on together in silence for a while, the Baragon said, "Katalia, I go to battle with Lord Faramir tomorrow. We're going to try to reclaim Osgilaith. It will be a hard fight, many of us will not return, will you come visit my family to keep them company for me?"  
  
Katalia stopped walking, "You won't die! You can't." Katalia had become friends with Baragon in such a short amount of time. It saddened her to know he might die. But he couldn't.  
  
Baragon drew her into his arms, staring deeply into her eyes. "Don't worry I'll be fine.  
  
Just help Aunt Sevein with the children. Please?"  
  
"I will. I promise." She whispered, forcing herself not to cry.  
  
He smiled, "You better go in for the night. I leave tomorrow morning I don't not  
  
think I will be able to see you."  
  
"All right. Man du." (good night.) She said. Baragon squeezed her hand.  
  
"Man du."  
  
***************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked that chapter. You better review! Or else...  
  
Thanks again to everyone who had reviewed and to my wonderful beta reader Elessar*Lover.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	9. Realizations

Disclaimer: Do I really need to write one? But for your information I do not own anything of J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
I own Katalia, Baragon, and his family along with anyone else I make up.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Realizations...  
  
During the next two or three days, Katalia visited Baragon's house frequently, She also became good friends with Pippin and Gandalf. Katalia often looked out North East to where Osgiliath laid in unchecked terror and power. Her mind wandered, and her thoughts almost always were of Baragon, she worried about him ~I wonder if he is still alive. I hope so.~ while she was washing dishes at Baragon's family's house, she heard hoof beats and many voices outside. She dried her hands and went out to see what it was. The soldiers had returned! She looked frantically for  
  
Baragon, only a small number of men returned. Last to come in was Baragon holding a wounded soldier. Katalia ran to him. "Baragon!" Called Katalia. Baragon dismounted and some people took the soldier from him. Her eyes widened with recognition, she gasped and ran to him. "Baragon, is Faramir all right?" she asked worriedly as he pulled her close.  
  
"He is alive. But he needs to go to the Houses of Healing quickly."  
  
"I hope he will be all right." He looked so ill, Katalia had become good friends with him too. "But thank goodness your alive, come inside the house and eat. Then you cane rest."  
  
They went inside and immediately Laurelin and Baranon ran to him and hugged him. "Baragon , Baragon! You're back!" However soon they were sent to bed. For it was 8 or 9 o'clock. The house was silent, Faramir's life hang by a single thread and Osgiliath was over run with orcs. Their fires could be seen by night, and their hate filled cries all the time.  
  
Katalia served him the left over stew from dinner and sat in silence while he ate. When he was done she took the bowl from him. Then she noticed his right arm was bloody. "You're hurt!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really." said Baragon, turning a deep shade of red. "Just a scratch."  
  
She knelt by his arm, "Let me see." said Katalia. He obeyed, and gingerly laid his arm on the table, She rolled up his sleeve. The cut was long but thankfully not very deep. Still it was no small thing. "Sure this is just a scratch. Let me dress it." Katalia said.  
  
"Thank you." he said quietly when she had finished. She smiled, patted his good arm. She glanced around, it was late, darkness had settled over the city. She reached for her long cloak.  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
She turned to him. "Of all nights, I think perhaps now I should." She said.  
  
He rose, "Good-bye then." he whispered. His hand ran over a stray lock of her hair. She blushed, and slowly moved away to the door.  
  
"Good-bye." She walked hastily through the streets to her home. She was so happy. ~Baragon was back! Oh it only I could share my happiness with my family.~ she thought as she entered her room. Then it hit her. ~Someday, I will have to go back home. I will have to leave everything behind. All my friends.~ and with that realization it also occurred to her that she loved Baragon. Always had with all her heart and soul. She had always been such a dreamer. In fact, must girls did not think about this stuff as often as she had. She had always dreamed about who she was going to marry. What it felt like to be in love. Always. Now she knew. ~Except this is not how it was supposed to be! I cannot love him because someday I will have to leave.~ "But I do." she said aloud in desperation, she threw herself down on her bed and cried. ~Why did I have to fall in love with him! Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone from my world. God, please help me! Baragon cant love me. No one can even like me. I'll make sure of that.~ she thought as she  
  
cried and finally fell asleep. Muttering one bitter phrase, "Why me?"  
  
*************************************************  
  
Katalia was sitting on a bench in one of the gardens. Thinking unhappy thoughts. ~I can't avoid everyone for forever. What should I do? What should I say? How am I supposed to act horrible all the time?~ Someone sat down next to her and said, "Good morning Katalia."  
  
Katalia looked sideways startled. She hadn't heard anyone coming. It was Baragon. Katalia quickly got up and started to run out of the garden, it was so hard. She didn't know what to do or say. Baragon ran after her saying, "Katalia, wait." He caught her from behind and turned her to face him holding her tight. "What's the matter?" He asked worriedly. Taking in her appearance. Her eyes were red and her face sad, she pulled against his grip.  
  
"Let me go!" demanded Katalia with tears in her eyes.  
  
"I'm not letting you go until you tell me what's wrong."  
  
Katalia looked into his eyes. The were so full of concern. "Im mel  
  
le. (I love you.)"  
  
"What does that mean?" Baragon asked tenderly.  
  
"Figure it our for yourself! Just let me go!" With that Katalia pushed him away and was about to run when Baragon grabbed her by the wrists.  
  
"Please Katalia tell me."  
  
Katalia looked up at him. She was crying now. She looked down her heart tearing in two. Then  
  
she said with as much coldness as she could as she undid the necklace around her neck, the one Baragon had given her, "I hate you Baragon. Here keep this. I don't want it." With that she thrust herself free, put the necklace in his hand and ran before she could see Baragon's stunned and pained face.  
  
This time he did not come after her.  
  
The next five days were very lonely. Katalia spent as much time in the gardens as she could, the flowers and plants were such a comfort to her. She stayed away from people. She couldn't hide  
  
herself away from everybody all the time. When she was around people, she was careful to be as unlike able as possible. Everyone worried about her. One day as she was walking through the garden thinking when Baragon came. "Katalia, may I talk with you?"  
  
Katalia looked up at him her eyes full of despair and regret. "If you want to, although I'd much rather be alone."  
  
"I won't be long. Orcs and all the forces of the enemy are approaching. They are coming in myriads. It is likely the last man will fall defending this city." he said quietly.  
  
"I know Lord Baragon. I have ears. What do you want?" she snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to say good-bye."  
  
Katalia looked down she couldn't stand to look at him. "Well then,  
  
good-bye or should I say I hope you die a happy death by the hands of  
  
and orc." she grimaced at her own cruel words.  
  
Baragon looked down at the ground, hurt. "Good-bye Katalia. I hope you shall remain safe." She said as he gave her a quick hug before she could protest, and walked away.  
  
Katalia looked after him, it was so hard for her to act like this, especially in front of people she cared about. When he was almost out of sight, she whispered, "I hope you live through this and find yourself a wife. A wife who is beautiful, caring, wonderful, and is from this world." she fell to her knees sobbing. " It is I who hope that I shall be killed by an orc or something."  
  
******************************************************  
  
The next day, the battle started. For two days straight all Katalia did was wake up every morning and hide with the women, the battle raged, and now the city was under siege. She wandered into the gardens, the same one where she had found her love for Baragon. That's when she saw a small party of men carrying Faramir on a bed. Also with the group was Denethor and Pippin. She walked over to them curiously. "Is Lord Faramir dead?" Katalia asked.  
  
"Practically. Lady Katalia, I release you from my service you are free to do what you wish." said Denethor coldly.  
  
Katalia called Pippin over and asked him something. Pippin told her what she wanted, he was full of despair and horror. Katalia went running back to her room with a grim smile on her face. She had an idea.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Yes! I did it! I left you with a cliffy. Aren't I evil?  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	10. The Battle of the Pellanor Fields Part O...

Disclaimer: I wish I owned The Lord of the Rings. But, unfortunately I don't.  
  
I own Katalia, Baragon, and his family!  
  
**********************************************  
  
Chapter 10 The battle of the Pellanor Fields Part one...  
  
Once Katalia got to her room she took out the clothes that Baragon had given her shortly after they first meet and changed hastily. She glanced at her breakfast, sitting down and eating as fast as she could. ~I will be needing the energy.~  
  
Once she was done she went to Pippin's room and grabbed the helmet he said she could wear. Then she made her way out of the city to where Gondorian and Rohirrim soldiers were fighting the orcs. ~This will be more to prove to Baragon that I will not do as he would like. Also, I need to let my madness out on something. So I might as well kill some orcs.~  
  
How funny and insane her logic sounded, but how sane was anyone these days?  
  
Katalia started fighting and at the same time keeping an eye out for Baragon. She was about to  
  
give up hope that he was still alive when finally after hours she saw him. Slowly, she approached killing orcs as she went. "Hello Baragon." she said cheerfully.  
  
Baragon looked startled, he knew that voice. ~But it can't be her.~ he wished silently. "Is that you Katalia?" he asked although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Of course it is." was the smart reply.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here. You gave your word."  
  
"Lord Denethor released me from his service. I am not bound by my word any longer."  
  
"Well now you're most likely going to die same as the rest of us."  
  
"I would have died in the city too. People are saying that it will fall, I would dither die or be taken captive. Personally I'd rather die than be tortured if you even care about my preference. I  
  
would also like to kill some orcs before they get me!" They went on silently for a while killing orcs. The blood flew, warm liquid running down her arm. Katalia's lip curled in distaste.  
  
What was there to say? After a couple of hours she was tiring. ~I can't stop. Otherwise, I will die.~ Was the silent and cold truth inside her head. Then a Southernling fell of an Olipahnt and landed dead center on her leg. Pain shot up through it through her body. It was twisted beneath her with a sickening snap. Baragon killed the Southernling before Katalia could do anything. Then he helped her up. Katalia had tears in her eyes.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"My leg really hurts." she admitted coldly. "But don't worry about it. You should have let me kill the Southernling. Or otherwise let me die!"  
  
Baragon looked at her gravely, they had completely forgotten that they were in the middle of a battle. Suddenly an orc shot an arrow through Baragon's stomach while another one hit him over the head. "No!" screamed Katalia as his still body fell to the ground. Blood pouring from it, so that he was not only loosing blood, but his life.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Ha Ha Ha. I'm so evil! Sorry you guys I just had to stop it there! I  
  
know its short. Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing my  
  
story. And many many thanks to my beta reader Elessar*Adorer.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	11. The Battle of the Pellanor Fields Part T...

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm going to say it, I dont own the Lord of the Rings.  
  
I own Katalia, Baragon, and his family.  
  
Another evil chapter for you all.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Chapter 11 The Battle of the Pellanor Fields Part Two.  
  
Katalia bent down next to Baragon not caring about the pain that shot through her leg. For the moment all she could feel was horror. She took off his helmet, luckily the hard metal protected his head from any damage.  
  
~He is not dead! Thank God.~ She ran her hand over his cheek, she groaned, ~But he's unconscious.~ then Katalia looked at the wound in his stoamch.  
  
She bit her lip, tears of frustration running down her face. ~He is going to die! That wound looks fatal. Even if it isn't he's lost so much blood. They will pay!~ Her eyes hardened, she jumped up and started fighting with rage. Her fury about Baragon going down on the orcs, they fell in torrents all aroung her. After a while Katalia noticed a hobbit run and peirce the knee of a Nazgul. Then she noticed the woman there. Katalia ran forward with one thought, ~She cannot die like Baragon almost certantly did.~ For the Nazgul had recovered and was about to strike the woman dead. Katalia cut the arm off of the Nazgul. Then the woman killed the Nazgul. Her arm fell to her side. She couldn't move it. She fell to the ground her world growing dimming, but before she did black out she saw a face. It was the face of the Southernling who had captured her in Ithilien and heard his voice, grinning wickedly, "Hello Beast!"  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ha Ha Ha Ha. I'm so evil! Sorry that the chapter was so short. But this just seemed to be a good place to stop it. Please review! I need a certain amount of reviews until I will do the next chapter. I'm not going to tell you how much I need.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	12. Life and Death

I only own Katalia, Baragon, and his family.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Chapter 12 Life and Death...  
  
Baragon awoke in his house. Aunt Sevein was bending over him. His stomach hurt and he was tired but besides that was fine. He tried sitting up, croaked, "What happened?"  
  
Sevien gently pushed him back down. "We won the battle." she said softly. Then she told him all she could about that day. Baragon closed his eyes as his aunt stroked his cheek.  
  
"Where is Katalia? Is she still alive?" Baragon asked worriedly.  
  
"She went into battle!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I haven't seen her." she paused, choking back sobs. "But I have more bad news, your father is dead and Telperion is worse..." she brought her hand up to her mouth. " ....on the point of death." Cried Aunt Sevein. Baragon bit his lip, tears streamed down his cheeks. Once he had stopped, Aunt Sevein gently fed him, re bandaged his wounds, and he fell back asleep. When next he awoke, he felt revived, and based on his Aunt's information on the battle, went in search of Eowyn and found her in the Houses of Healing. She looked pale, laying still in a large bed. She greeted him with a sad smile and hallow eyes.  
  
"Eowyn."  
  
"Hello Baragon." she said.  
  
They talked for a while Baragon asked her about her part in the battle. Eowyn hesitantly told him.  
  
"The girl what happened to her?" Asked Baragon positive it was Katalia.  
  
Eowyn furrowed her brows. "Before I blacked out, I saw Southernlings carry her away."  
  
"What did the girl look like?" he asked, his voice even.  
  
"She was short and had blue eyes. Why?"  
  
Baragon told her about Katalia. Then asked, "Why didn't they carry you and Merry away too?"  
  
"I don't know. My guess is that the King came and they weren't able to get us."  
  
"Did the Southernlings say anything?"  
  
She thought for a moment, replying the scene in her mind. Her eyes widened in horror." I remember." she said, her voice shaking. "They said, take the beast to Barad-Dur!"  
  
Baragon paced the floor, Katalia in Mordor, his father dead, and Telperion dying. How could he deal with all this? Baragon said good bye to Eowyn and went back home. He went into Telperion' room. She was sleeping her face was wet and hot. He touched her face gently, then clenched his fist. She was dying! No one could save her now. He smacked his fist against the wall in anger and despair, then stopped. ~Unless, the King! He could save her!~ With a parting glance Baragon ran off in search of the King. He got tired quickly, his stomach ached. Finally he found the King. He stood before him in a breathless heap.  
  
"My Lord! My sister Telperion is at the point of death. Will you please came and heal her?" he begged. Aragorn turned to him, his gray eyes were sad and weary. He nodded.  
  
"I will come. Take me to her."  
  
"Thank you." Baragon said, tears forming in his eyes. The King came and, hours later he told Baragon that Telperion was recovering, her fever broke. She just needed to rest now. Baragon thanked the Valar silently while watching his sister sleep peacefully.  
  
For the next one or two days Baragon rested. Then orders came that all men were going to the gates of Mordor for a battle. And with a determined will, Baragon went with them.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Katalia dreamed horrible nightmares. Then before she awoke, she saw Frodo at the Crack of Doom. He was about to pur the Ring on! She awoke saying, "Don't put on the Ring!" Drenched in cold sweat.  
  
Being awake wasn't any better then her nightmares, her leg and arm hurt. An orc came and shoved this black liquid down her throat. Katalia gagged, she couldn't drink this. The orc forced it down. It had a nasty taste but she got strength from it. (more out of fear then physical help.)  
  
The orc led her to the top of Barad-Dur. Her eyes focused on the eye. The big, red, horrible, evil eye. He was searching her soul looking to see who had the Ring. He wanted it. Horror filled her mind. ~ I won't tell him!~ Finally she was led back down and put in chains. An orc started whipping and after each whip asked, "Where is the Ring?" Katalia didn't tell. If she told Sauron would conquer all of Middle Earth.  
  
~Anyhow I'd be tortured either way. I helped kill a Nazgul.~ she thought grimly. Again and again the whip cracked it seemed like forever before he finally stopped and she was allowed to rest. ~They must have brought me back so they could torture me!~ Katalia fell into darkness. When she awoke next her whole body ached. Immediately an orc dragged her on the ground for a while the sharp stones tore her flesh, dust clouding her lungs. Then they banged her head against a wall, always asking, "Where is the Ring?" Katalia blacked out again and they stopped, for a time. As she plummeted into darkness.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I know such an evil chapter right? Don't kill me yet I beg you! Let me finish please?  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	13. Chapter 13

Katalia, Baragon, and his family are mine no touchy!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Chapter 13  
  
They were before the gates at Mordor. Baragorn's mind was spinning. ~Katalia's in there. Unless she escaped.~ he added hopefully, but with one look at the tall gates, his hopes shattered. ~But that's impossible. But what if she escaped before she got in? That's possible. But, she was unconscious and no one has seen her.~ The situation had it's pro's and cons, but this time, it was a matter or life and death.  
  
Images kept running through his head of Katalia being tortured, whip lashes, blood, pain.  
  
~I at least must see if she's in there or I will go mad.~  
  
Baragon made his way to the side of the army then started to stealthily move towards the gates. Avoiding the gazes of his fellow soliders. He stood straight against the wall, unnoticed then the gates opened and orcs came out. Not looked to the side all kept their gaze on the army in front of them. After the orcs came out before the gates was shut Baragon slipped in. He took the rope he saw on the wall to the right of him and started looking. After a while he realized the best place was to look on the lower levels of the fortress, the dungeons. She would be in the dungeons if anywhere. As he went he let the rope fall so he could retrace his steps. Mordor was practically empty of orcs.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
~If I open my eyes they will start torturing me again.~ thought Katalia. She had just come back from her last blackout. How long had she been here? Days, weeks, months, even years? She had no idea. She had lost all track of time. Her body was wracked with pain. ~Will it ever end?~ Then an orc came over to her holding a knife.  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
Katalia said as loud as she could. Just before the orc advanced on her, gleaming knife in hand, someone knocked it down, slaying it instantly. ~Am I already dead?~ she looked in astonishment at the figure withdrawing his sword from the orc's body. ~It's couldn't be...~  
  
Baragon knelt next to her still chained body, unclocking the locks. With a sad smile he then held her to his chest as tears began to fall from her cheeks.  
  
Katalia was so overjoyed to see him and too overwhelmed with pain to remember to be nasty to him "This is a dream, you were dead. I was dead... I died...."  
  
"Shhh, Katalia, be still. I am here, and by the good grace of the Valar." he smiled, "We two are both still living." "Baragon, am I going to live?" Her eyes were so innocent, and so deathly calm.  
  
"Of course." Baragon said reassuringly, mostly to himself, to come this far was not to admit defeat.Yet she was so badly wounded... Cuts, bruises and red welts adorning her torn body.  
  
"Now we got to get out of here."  
  
"I can't walk. I can't even move very much." More tears, she felt to helpless, so weak.  
  
"I'll carry you." Baragon said gently, lifting her into his arms. ~She's so light.~  
  
They started on their way meeting an orc here or there. Then they came by a group of around 20 orcs. ~This is it.~ is all Katalia could think of when all of a sudden the ground started to rumble. Baragon ran to the walls, stumbling and grabbing up the rope, tied a know and threw it on top of the wall. Then he preceded to scramble up the rope. Katalia on his back holding on for dear life. The ground kept rumbling and it grew worse making it more difficult for Baragon to climb, but he had to. Finally they were outside of Mordor. Baragon ran away with Katalia in his arms.  
  
Mordor fell behind them, they didn't look back, they had made it. Baragon collasped on the  
  
ground, exhausted.  
  
"You could have killed yourself. You shouldn't have gone after me. I'm going to die anyway. Why did you come save me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want to loose you like I lost my father." Baragon choked out tears coming to his eyes. He missed his father dearly.  
  
"Your father is dead?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm so sorry Baragon." Then she remembered, ~He can't love me! I must go home someday. But Baragon would only go after a person he cared about. I failed!~ She wanted to cry, she wanted to comfort him, she wanted to hate him, she wanted to escape the dimness and pain that seemed to cloud her mind. She didn't want to die. She wanted... "Baragon" she whispered, and her mind filled with the darkness once again. ****************************************************** I know I'm evil! My story only has three more chapters than its over.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	14. On the Verge of Life and Death

Katalia, Baragon, or his family are mine.  
  
chapter 14  
  
On the verge of Life and Death  
  
The room was quiet as Aragorn knelt next to her broken body, dressing  
  
her wounds. Baragon, Merry and Pippin, and Gandalf watched as Aragorn  
  
put a pasty mixture called Athelas on her wounds. Katalia awoke then  
  
her blue eyes wide and feverish She had know idea what was going on as  
  
she closed her eyes again. Katalia didn't know where she was and what  
  
was happening she could only think about Baragon and going back home.  
  
She thought of her family, how they were probably worried sick about  
  
where she was. ~I miss them. But when I go back I will miss it here!  
  
Baragon.... Baragon. He will miss me. I am wanted. I am.... I don't  
  
want anyone to miss me. Maybe I don't even need to worry about it.~  
  
~Maybe I will die.~  
  
"Is she going to live?" Baragon asked softly.  
  
"I don't know. Only time will tell. I have done all I can for her.  
  
She has a high fever. If she comes out of that, I think she will live.  
  
If she is going to survive, we will see within the next week."  
  
Everyone except Baragon left the room. Aragon had other people to  
  
attend to and two certain hobbits had come and needed taking care of.  
  
Baragon held her hand and put his head down on it. He silently prayed,  
  
~Iluvatar please let her live.~  
  
*********************************************************  
  
I know I'm evil. Thank you for all your reviews! I love getting  
  
reviews. And thanks to my Beta reader Elessar*lover the story is much  
  
better than it would have been.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	15. Chapter 15

One more chapter left after this! Isn't it sad?  
  
*************************************  
  
Chapter 15  
  
It had been a couple of days. ~He can't miss me.~ Then it dawned upon her. ~Who said I'm going back home anyway? I don't know if I can go back. How do I find out? Gandalf! Ask Gandalf! Oh why didn't I think of that earlier?~ Katalia groaned. Baragon pushed the hair out of her face and felt her forehead. His eyes brightened in joy. Katalia was out of her fever.  
  
"I think she's out of her fever."  
  
Aragorn came over and felt her forehead. "She is. She made it!"  
  
Katalia opened her eyes and saw Baragon staring at her. "I want to talk to Gandalf. Alone." she said softly. Gandalf came up to her and everyone else left. Katalia told Gandalf where she lived and asked if she was going to stay in Middle Earth or go back home. Gandalf sat in thought for a while then said, "I don't think you will be sent back. You came here for a reason. Plus, I do not think Iluvatar would bring you back to your home when there is a certain someone I know you love."  
  
Katalia blushed. "How did you know?"  
  
Gandalf grinned mischievously. "Because I'm a wizard. I know these things. Now you should probably get some rest." Katalia fell asleep then exhausted.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Hope you guys liked that chapter. I'm so happy! I have so many reviews. Thank you! And a special thanks to Elessar*lover.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	16. Chapter 16

I'm going to have a sequel. I hope you guys like it. I got the idea from Blondeducky77's story. Well heres the last chapter.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Chapter 16  
  
It had been three days since Katalia broke her fever, she was at dinner, Baragon at her side. It was a party for the hobbits and many people had attended. The hobbits were keeping everyone entertained the whole evening. After a while Baragon said, "Katalia you should get some sleep."  
  
"I don't want to go back to bed!" she protested.  
  
"You will be out more than enough tomorrow. You need to sleep." He gently placed his hand on her arm.  
  
"Okay I'll go." Katalia said sleepily. Tomorrow the whole company was heading for Minas Tirith. Baragon picked her up, she was still to weak to walk on her own and even when her weakness passed, her leg was still broken and in need healing.  
  
When Katalia awoke the whole camp was in uproar. Everyone was heading out. She slowly sat up and slid her legs off the bed. The she got off completely. Pain shot through her leg, she fell to the ground ~I'm to weak. Will I ever be completely fine again?~ Before she his the ground she felt arms underneath her. Baragon had seen her get off the bed and dashed into the room. "You can't walk by yourself yet."  
  
"I don't like being weak. I can't do anything."  
  
"Well if you just rest like you supposed to you would get better much faster. I seem to remember telling you this before."  
  
***********************************  
  
Katalia was walking in a garden in Minas Tirith, limping rather. It had been a month since they left Ithilien, today Aragorn was crowned King. She soon grew tired and sat down on a bench. "You should be in bed." said Baragon as he put a cloak around her shoulders.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you tired and need sleep. Besides its cold out here. The more you rest the faster you'll get better."  
  
"I'm better than I was."  
  
"True but your still not quite yourself yet."  
  
"This is the first time I've been allowed out. I'm not about to go back in."  
  
Baragon sighed in defeat, he gently touched the material of the dress on her shoulder. "It's a nice dress you wearing Katalia."  
  
Katalia looked down, she smiled, it was a pretty dress, a royal blue dress, outlined in gold trim. the sleeves were large and billowy, with a dips in them showing parts of her tanned arm. A low front (modestly of course) decorated the front, with the golden design of a flower woven into it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"But it's missing something." He held out the necklace he had given her earlier. "I think this will look well with it."  
  
"It's beautiful, thank you." She said quietly as she put it on.  
  
"Why did you give it back to me anyway?"  
  
Katalia sighed, then she told Baragon where she lived and what Gandalf had said. Everything except that she loved him. Then she told him why she acted the way she did in the garden. That she didn't want anybody to miss her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said in the garden. I don't hate you."  
  
Baragon smiled and laughed a little. "You failed. I love you Katalia. You are like a sister to me."  
  
It was a bittersweet feeling, she gave him a small smile, she happy because he still cared for her after the way she had acted. Sad because he didn't love her as she loved him. ~There's always hope. He could learn to love me.~ Katalia thought. As Baragon brought Katalia back to the houses of Healing.  
  
The End!  
  
******************************************************  
  
Well I'll be posting the first chapter of the sequel as soon as possible. So please read it! Thank you to everyone who has read my story! Elessar*lover thank you so much!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


End file.
